Question of Friendship
by Xelloss' worshipper
Summary: It's difficult, read... it's simpler. It's a Xelloss/Philia pairing


A QUESTION OF FRIENDSHIP  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
*--* thoughts  
"--" spoken  
  
This was a peaceful day as the others for Philia. But, today, her best friends would be back to meet her. That was a ritual. Every five years Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadiss and (unfortunately) Xelloss travelled to her home and passed some time with her. This was the fourth time.   
  
Valgharv was with uncle Jiras. He was a brave young dragon and she was proud of him. She told him his story. Val was open-minded. When she had finished, Val asked her to call him Valgharv and to have a little time alone at Jiras' home. She agreed.   
  
The doorbell rang. "I'm coming". When she opened the door she saw the persons she waited: "Lina, Zel, Gourry, Amelia, How are you?" *Where is Xelloss, I'm worried… no, well, I'm happy he's not here. I hate that Mazoku. Where is he?* "Please, come in" with a cheerful smile "Let me make some tea and biscuits for you".  
  
They complied. The Lina and Gourry's face was merrier when they heard biscuits. The marks of the time didn't appear on their faces. They didn't know why. When they became adults they have stopped to age. They thought Xelloss knew the reason but his answer at their questions was "Sore wa himitsu des".  
  
They spoke for a little about the Lina and Gourry's children and the Amelia and Zelgadis' son. Zel didn't find a cure and Amelia chose him over Saylun. She wasn't a princess anymore. But she was happy near the man she loved from her childhood. He loved her… too much, the others thought.   
"Sorry, Amelia and I, we wanted to see an ancient temple. It is a few weeks trip. If you like, come with us."   
Lina: "It seems funny, Gourry and I, we come".   
Philia: "me too".   
Zel: "Lina, we go there to find a cure not to have fun."   
Amelia smiled and with soothing voice: "Zel, calm down, we'll find a cure, but we can amuse too. Don't you think so?"   
Zel smiled her and stood up "Let's go".   
Lina with raged voice: "I decide when we leave not you… Let's go!"  
The others facefaulted. They left.   
  
The first week of travel was troubleless. Well, There were bandits, some minor demons; they were not problem for the great mage Lina and her friends. Philia was quieter than usually, almost glum. She asked to herself why that disgusting Mazoku wasn't arrived yet. *I'm not worried about him, I want only know where he is and why is not here* Philia cried almost every night, she didn't remember her tears in the morning. Lina asked her once the cause: "I don't cry. Why would I cry? I'm with my best friends. X-Xelloss is not here. I'm happy" then she laughed. Why is my laugh so unhappy? Lina turned pale and decided that was time to go away.  
  
Amelia decided to speak with her in a night full of stars.   
Philia asked her smiling: "What do you want?"   
Amelia sadly: "It's not a good idea, do you know that?"   
"What? I don't understand your words."   
"When the battle against dark star finished, I came back to Saylun with Zel. I love him and he understood that he loved me. The people saw only a monster, a demon. My father told me I was obliged to abandon him. Zel decided to go away. A morning I got up and he wasn't in the palace anymore. I took my things and I went away forever. I looked for him and when I found him, he scolded me. I'm not a princess anymore, I told him. I'm only yours. He smiled. Now we are together, we have a handsome boy. We can't see him officially. He's the heir to the throne of Saylun. He knows about us the most important thing: We love him". Philia cried for the brave woman near her: "It's so sad. Why did you decide that your parents grow the child?"   
Amelia smiled: "Sorry, I don't want to upset you. We prefer our son to grow in a beautiful palace. He'd be grown under the stars with us. I thought to say you that if you love a person…" she observed her, put a finger on her lips "…if you love Xelloss, you must tell him. No, don't say it's not true. You'd lie. It's possible that he makes fun of you. I'm afraid it's probable. But if my opinion count something I think he loves you. Well, we go to sleep."   
Amelia got up when a thunder enlightened the sky as the day.   
Lina: "IT SEEMS A SPELL EFFECT. LET'S GO TO CONTROL."   
The others flew towards the thunder. They stopped behind a rock astonished. The fire dragon king and Xelloss were fighting. Xelloss was losing. They were injured both, but he was in the worse conditions. Philia smothered an anguished shout.  
  
Lina: "Well, we come back to the camp."  
Gourry: "Huh?"  
Zel: "I think so, too"  
Philia: "Why we must help him against my dragon king, he's only a mazoku." She didn't watch Amelia  
Amelia: "..."  
They stopped to see the battle.  
  
The dragon king told Xelloss: "I'll kill you dragons' slayer!"   
Xelloss smiled: "Oh, calm down. It's not necessary to rage so. You'll get ill."   
The king dragon growled and attacked seriously wounding him.   
Xel fell to ground and got up smiling: "Another dragon that takes everything personally. It's a habitude I start to think..." *I'm sorry boss, I'm afraid that I can't survive this time. Lina, Amelia, Gourry, Zel… Philia I can't say you good-bye. I'm sorry.* He prepared himself to die.  
  
Lina: "If we would help him, a person will be obliged to divert the king dragon from him but we won't help him."  
Zel raised his eyes to the sky.  
Philia with a cold tone (she hoped): "If we would help him, I must take him and go away, but we won't help him.  
Gourry: "Well, let's go!"  
Lina smashed the Gourry's head: "SILLY GOURRY, WE SAID THAT WE WILL NOT HELP HIM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"  
Gourry: "Really not, Lina. He's our friend. Why don't we help him?" Lina observed his mate. For the first time Gourry was right  
Amelia: "I've an idea for a diversion."  
Lina smiled: "LET'S GO!"  
  
The dragon king started the last attack when a female voice: "Stop now, evil force, or the justice power will fall on you.  
The dragon king sweatdroped, turn around to a young woman: "WHAT?" Xelloss thought *Amelia*. He felt a known perfume near him, he turned, *Philia*.  
She signed silence with a hand and helped him to leave. "You are making a mistake, young lady, I'm one of dragon king of Ceiphied. The person that you protect is a powerful, lethal Mazoku. I must destroy him, now."  
"You lie, he's good, he helped us against Gharv and Darkstar. You don't trick me."   
The dragon king decided to ignore that noisy girl, he turned to Xelloss. He was disappeared. He understood now, a diversion, but the girl was disappeared too. Near him there was only silence. They are hidden with a powerful spell. I must find them before he heals. I'm not sure that next time will not be so simple . He flew towards east. Not very distant at west a group of persons laughed.  
Lina: "I almost fainted when I listened you speaking about justice against a King dragon, good job Amelia".   
Xelloss with his cheerful smile: "Philia, Amelia thank you very much".   
Philia: "If the dragons discover that, my honour is ruined. I didn't move to help you but..."   
Xelloss opened his eyes and she interrupted His eyes, he's survived, he's really survived. "I love you, I'm a silly dragon but I love you." She hugged him; he returned the hug, smiling.  
Zel: "Sorry, it's better if we depart from here. If the dragon understands that the mental suggest that Lina and I put in his mind is wrong, he will come to search us. I'm really tired and we can find a good place where to sleep.   
Xelloss: "I understand Philia helped me because she loves me. Why did you help me?"  
All: "Sore wa himitsu des!"  
Xelloss sweatdroped, then laughed.  
  
  



End file.
